


How the mighty have fallen

by FlorBexter



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: The first time it happened was when Frong ran into Thara in the parking lot of the university campus of all places. With something like a garbage bag around his waist, and giant tongs in one hand? At this point, Frong had to turn around to see if he was alone in the parking lot or if there was a camera crew behind him but there really was no one else but him and Thara.
Relationships: Thara/Frong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	How the mighty have fallen

**Author's Note:**

> For the **[tumblr prompt:](https://florbexter.tumblr.com/post/637662796848545792/hi-flor-would-you-write-tharafrongone-both)** _"Frong starts finding Thara's quirks cute/hot and can't believe how low he's fallen (and he prolly doesn't even mind)"_

The first time it happened was when Frong ran into Thara in the parking lot of the university campus of all places. With something like a garbage bag around his waist, and giant tongs in one hand? At this point, Frong had to turn around to see if he was alone in the parking lot or if there was a camera crew behind him but there really was no one else but him and Thara.

When he told him that he cleaned around the campus to ‘clear his mind’ Frong was even more sure there had to be a hidden camera somewhere in the bushes.

Clear his mind, ha. With picking up trash.

_Cute._

No! Frong quickly gave himself a slap against his cheek. This was not cute! He didn’t find Thara cute!

The next time was because of the damn lizard. Cupcake. Who named their lizard Cupcake? That name was reserved for something small and fuzzy and with big eyes and it shouldn’t be the cause for Frong to lay in bed late at night, the screen of his phone his only light source going down a rabbit hole that was apparently the reptile site of social media.

Cupcake was a leopard gecko; he knew that now and no he didn’t find it adorable that Thara had made Cupcake his own Instagram page and he was _not_ following it. Not until a week was over anyway.

“This is madness,” he mumbled to himself, frowned when his phone warned him about the low battery status, and turned on his left to get to the charger.

“Totally stupid,” he murmured and enlarged a photo of Thara with Cupcake in his hair.

He told himself he had it under control.

So what? Thara was, objectively speaking an attractive guy. Nothing wrong with finding him cute. Which he did not. Handsome. Handsome was the word. Or attractive. That was safe, that was something you could think.

Other than that, there was nothing Frong found good about him. Nothing. Everything else was just weird. His personality, how he bought flowers for his patients. And why was he always there when Frong helped in the flower shop? And why was he always talking about the paracetamol incident? That wasn’t some kind of insider joke for heaven's sake, Frong was annoyed by it and _no_ his smile wasn’t beautiful what was Thara talking ab—

Was he flirting with him?

In the middle of a seminar about International Tax Systems Frong frowned.

Was Thara flirting with him?

No. Frong shook his head and chuckled about his own thoughts. And even _if_ Thara was flirting with him Frong wasn’t interested because Frong was confused by Thara not charmed. Definitely not charmed.

And he wasn’t hot. Especially not outside of his lab coat under which he hid surprisingly broad shoulders and-, Frong buried his head in his heads and suppressed a groan.

He was not going to fall for Thara. He _refused_.

And maybe it happened between the third ‘I like your smile’ and the second ‘You hit your head again? Let me see.’ Maybe during all the times Frong couldn’t hide his smile behind his hand anymore whenever Thara made him laugh. Maybe during the times, they had met outside of Duen’s group of friends. Maybe Frong had fallen at first sight.

“Oh, fuck this,” he murmured and the politeness in Thara’s hands was a thing to infuriate him. He grabbed Thara by the shoulders and made them fall against the little door that connected the selling room of their flower shop to the little storage. Thara’s hand hovered over his hips, like they were afraid to touch and Frong wanted to growl.

“What did you say?”, Thara asked but Frong kissed him again. Kissed him in a way that would leave no doubt that he wanted this and that Thara needed to jump on that train quickly or he was going…

Oh.

Thara’s hand was on his jaw, gentle, soft, his thumb caressing his skin, sending goosebumps all over his body. He felt how he took over the kiss, slowly, surely until Frong held on, his fingers clenched in Thara’s shirt.

Thara’s lips were soft and warm and rearranged some things in Frong’s head and he—

Thara stopped.

“Why are you stopping?”, Frong asked, aroused, annoyed, and too comfortable for someone being pressed against a door.

“The shop bell rang,” Thara murmured, a soft whisper against his lips and Frong would deny, vehemently, that he had whined.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
